The power strip may be used to supply power in homes, offices, and the like. The power strip includes sockets for connecting to a plurality of electrical apparatuses and the like, and may supply power to each of the electrical apparatuses connected to the sockets.
On the other hand, in recent years, there are demands to reduce the power consumption in consideration of the increase in power demands and the global environment. One example of the measures to reduce the power consumption requires the power consumed by each of the electrical apparatuses to be known. That is, by knowing the power consumption and the state of use of each of the electrical apparatuses, the arrangement and the like of the electrical apparatuses may be optimized in order to reduce the power consumption.
Examples of the prior art include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-522634, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-240259, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-98715.
The power strip receives power from a single socket, and supplies power to each of the electrical apparatuses connected to the sockets of the power strip. For this reason, the power strip is unable to know the power consumption of each of the electrical apparatuses connected thereto. For example, according to a method proposed in a Patent Document 3, the current flowing through the entire power strip may be detected in order to calculate the power consumption. However, it is impossible to separately know the power consumption of each of the electrical apparatuses and the like connected to the sockets of the power strip.
For this reason, there are demands for a power strip that may separately know the power consumption of each of the electrical apparatuses and the like connected to the power strip. More particularly, there are demands for a method of calculating a current correction formula for the power strip, a current measuring method, a power measuring method, a manufacturing method, the power strip, and a current measuring system that may enable accurate measurement of the power consumption of each electrical apparatus and the like using the power strip.